Moving on
by E-chan DOLL
Summary: Amy Rose can only turn to one person to help heal a broken heart... And it's not Sonic!


Hi! E-chan here attempting what few have tried! I've only read two other fics with this pairing. It's very bold. I wanted to get in on the fun! Listen up, ~~ means memories or flashbacks. No further confusion? "Promise" belongs to Disney. Well I think… And Kellie Coffey sings it. Sonic ect. Sega you know. The guys that put Shadow in the anime? And we love them for it!

Every evening brings an ending 

**Every day becomes a legacy**

The rain was torrential that afternoon. The echidna stuck his hand out from under the umbrella and the droplets pounded into his palm like tiny stones. Shaking his hand free of the water, he continued to wait in silence. As silent as it could get, anyway, in torrential rain. Then he saw her, running towards him breathless and sobbing. Her eyes nearly closed as rain pounded against her and streamed down her face. Her red dress was soaked and clung to her body. Her quills were heavy and wet, plastered against the back of her neck. He met her halfway.

She ran into him, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, not caring how wet he was when he dropped the umbrella and it rolled on its side back and forth on the sidewalk. Her sobs were muffled into his chest, but she shook with each one. Possibly from the cold, or maybe just from heartbreak. Or maybe both, which was what the echidna had figured. He rubbed her back gently and finally her sobs slowed down to a few hiccups. She pulled herself away just far enough to meet his eyes. Her lip trembled. He kissed her forehead.

Every sunset leads to morning 

**With the promise of opportunity **

Knuckles arrived home with more then he had left with. Under one arm, a shaken and freezing cold Amy Rose. He led her into the house, and then pushed the door closed behind him with his foot. She sat down on the chair and it sunk under her weight till her feet almost completely lifted off the floor. He left for a moment and then reappeared with a thick brown blanket, which he draped over her shoulders. The hedgehog's teeth chattered noisily. Before long, Amy was sitting with the blanket wrapped around her so that only her head could be seen. Her hands poked out of the opening to hold a mug brimming with hot chocolate, two marshmallows bobbing on the surface. Amy blew on it gently and raised it to her lips. By now she was mostly calm, but tears still slid silently down her cheeks. 

**We can reach for the stars we find along the way**

**Dreaming as we learn to love**

**Everyday**

'I'm ugly' were her first words spoken since the two had met up. Knuckles was sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing her. He looked up in bewilderment. 

'No…' he started and was cut of.

'Yes!' Amy said fiercely. 'And I'm stupid too. What's the point of living like this?' She hung her head, staring at the steaming brown liquid in her cup. When Knuckles said nothing, she knew she had to continue. Her voice shook. 'I-It's Sonic' she whispered. 'He doesn't love me…'

'He does' Knuckles insisted, though he wasn't sure how he could know that. 

'Not in the same way I love him' Amy answered, taking another sip. 'All this time. If only I hadn't been so… stupid! When I chased after him, when I tried to help him… I was a pain. And I was only making him nervous. I was pushing him away…' She closed her mouth and the words hung still in the air.

Promise you will take my hand 

**As tomorrow comes**

**We'll go on**

'Do you want me to talk to him?' the echidna asked after a moment. Amy shook her head. 

'No' she sighed. 'I guess I should've known… before this' 

Neither were sure how it had started off. Knuckles and Amy Rose had never been very close to begin with. But somehow, Amy Rose (who had been afraid of Knuckles before) had gathered up her courage to try and be better friends. The echidna quickly realized that they had more in common then he thought. They became closer. They became good friends. Best friends. And whenever one was feeling distressed or afraid, the other was always there to talk to. It gave them some comfort. Amy's fears of Knuckles had diminished and Knuckles' distance that he kept between him and others eventually grew smaller. Still… Knuckles had never been a big talker, and it was usually Amy who told him things. He always listened.

We'll go on growing closer through the years 

**Moving on through the good times and the tears**

'Still not a good reason to be out in the pouring rain' Knuckles remarked, though it had little to do with anything. He just saw her shiver violently. She smirked somewhat at him.

'Yeah… I guess I shouldn't have done that' she agreed. 'Now I'll probably get a cold!' Then the two of them laughed together. 

By the time Amy had gotten home, with Knuckles' help of course, it was dark out. The rain had stopped. Amy was mostly dry but had the sniffles. She pushed the key into the hole and turned, then looked back at Knuckles were he stood. 

'Thanks for hearing me out' she said. 'It takes a very patient person to put up with me.' Knux grinned and shrugged it off.

'Anytime' he replied. 'Take care of yourself, okay?' She nodded and closed the door.

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

Ever on another thousand circles around the sun 

**If two can be as one**

**We'll go on**

Knuckles walked back down the hallway, feeling slightly better than before. He was still worried about Amy, though. Sonic had been… her love, her obsession… maybe even her reason for getting up in the morning. What did she have now? Knux let out a long breath. He stood outside and began gliding up to Angel island. The wind moved gently through his long red dreadlocks. He landed on the edge of his island and sat down. What was his reason for living? Before Amy came along, life as the guardian of the Master Emerald was full of pain and solitude. He rarely interacted with anyone and he'd even have turned on Sonic, his friend, if it he thought it was necessary. His thoughts drifted through…

~ 'Hey, Knuckles!' Amy said, beaming as she strolled over to where he sat. The echidna jerked up in faint surprise to see her there. 

'How did you get here?' he inquired. Amy giggled and pointed upwards. Knuckles looked and could see a little red plane flying overhead in the clear blue sky. He smiled slightly.

There is music if you listen 

**In the rhythm of each breath we take**

'I couldn't get a hold of you, but I wanted to come for a visit. So I asked Tails to help me' And she grinned, apparently pleased with herself. She pulled something into view from behind her back. A large basket. Almost as big as she was and she could barely hold it up. Knuckles stood, and helped her. 

'What is it?' he questioned, blinking. 

'A picnic basket!' Amy answered. When she received a blank look from Knuckles she stared. 'You know… for picnics?' 

'Picnics? What are those?' Knuckles asked. Amy's mouth fell open. 

Destinations undiscovered 

**Revelations from every choice we make**

'You mean to tell me you've never been on a picnic before? Not once in your life?' He shook his head solemnly. So Amy had to explain it. 'A picnic is like… where you spread out a big blanket under a nice shady tree on a summer day. And you have all this food in the basket and you eat sitting down. It's fun.' 

'Oh' 

'Would you like to join me?' 

'Can I?'

'Yep! I brought enough food for both of us… Heck, I probably brought enough food to feed a whole third world country!' 

And I know there are diamonds dancing in the sky 

**All we have to do is open our eyes**

So the echidna and the hedgehog carried the basket. Knuckles knew nothing about picking out picnicking spots and relied on Amy to find one. She nearly dropped her half of the basket and she stopped dead in her tracks. Knuckles examined her expression. Her mouth curved into a smile. 

'Here!' she exclaimed happily. 

'Here?' Knuckles echoed. He looked. It didn't seem so great. There was a large tree willow tree in the centre, with its branches stooped down. Green grass spread all around like a thick carpet and a small brook trickled near by. Amy started running, pulling Knuckles and the basket with her. She set it down in the shade and sighed.

Promise we'll be side by side As a new day dawns We'll go on 

'It's very pretty here. I'll never get tired of coming to Angel island' she said and lay down on her back with her hands behind her head. Knuckles sat next to her, looking up through the branches and to the sky. 

'And I'll never get tired of you coming here…' he said wistfully. Amy sat up again and opened the basket. She pulled out the red and white blanket and spread it over the spot. Then she started taking containers and laying them on the blanket. Knuckles followed the procedure. 'You did pack a lot…' he agreed. 'How did you manage to haul it around?' 

'I'm very strong' Amy said jokingly. 

A while later, Amy was leaning against the tree trunk with Knuckles lying in the grass, possibly asleep. But a little yellow bee buzzed past his nose and the echidna swatted at it, so he was awake if barely. Amy found herself staring at his hand. Covered with a glove with two sharp spikes. They glinted in the sunlight and Amy had always wondered…

'Knuckles?' she asked.

'Yes?' 

'Do you really have spikes on your hand, or is it just from the glove?' Knuckles rolled his head over to stare at her. What a strange question to ask. He looked at his hand, then reluctantly pulled off the glove. Sure enough, there were two red spikes in his hand even without the glove on. Amy blinked and her eyes trailed over the rest of his hand. Scars. Deep white scars lined his hand up and down everywhere, stopping where he usually had his glove on. She shivered. 

We'll go on growing closer through the years 

**Moving on through the good times and the tears**

'What's wrong, Amy?' She winced.

'Those scars' she replied. 'Where did you get them?' The echidna's violet eyes glinted for a moment, then he slipped the glove back on quickly and rolled over.

'Just… scars. From different things' was all he said. And that conversation didn't come up again. They were both silent a moment. Not the same silence that they had before. It felt like an uneasy sort of silence. Amy felt sorry for asking the question because it seemed to have made Knuckles feel uncomfortable. 

'Do you see Sonic very often?' she tried again, this time with a more casual question.

'You see him more than I do' he answered.

'Does he ever talk about me?' Knuckles looked over at the pink hedgehog once again. He knew the answer to that question. A lot of, _'Amy is so annoying! You're lucky you don't have to put up with this'_ or _'I've almost had it with Amy! How can you stand having her around?' _But Knuckles just shrugged. 

Ever on another thousand circles around the sun 

**A new life has begun**

'Sometimes…' he said. 'Mostly though, he just talks about himself' Amy snickered. 

'Do you think he likes me, Knuckles?' 

_No. _

'It's hard to say…' he said quietly. 'You'd have to ask him that' 

'I should' Amy agreed. 'I might… next time I see him!'

_I don't want your heart to be broken. _

'But… Don't you think that would be a little straight forward?' Knuckles asked, sitting up. Amy's eyes sparkled. 

'Knuckles, I've been obsessing over Sonic since practically forever! If I don't find out for sure about how he feels, I might never know! And I'd go on loveless and obsessing for the rest of my life. Even after he gets married and has kids!' The hedgehog hugged herself contently. 'Even if he gets really old and fat and slow, I think I'd still love him!' 

'I know you would…' but there was a bitterness to his voice. ~

The two of us as one 

**We'll go on**

Amy awoke in her sunny little bedroom. She pulled the covers tightly around her and murmured something. She remembered yesterday's events and that got her awake instantly. She stared around. She felt achy and stuffed up. Knuckles had told her she might get a cold. As if to confirm this, she sneezed loudly and wiped her nose. But she felt miserable again. Her mind kept repeating, _Sonic hates me. Sonic hates me. Sonic hates me. He only wants to be friends. Sonic hates me. No one cares. _But she tried not to let these feelings bring her down. 

She looked over at her night table. Her eyes fell on something. A framed photo that she had slammed down on the table top out of anger and sorrow the day before. She picked it up now, and stared at it. From not too long ago. In the photo, Amy's eyes were shut and she was laughing. She had her arms linked around Sonic. Sonic was looking away from her with a sort of annoyed expression on his face. She had hated it because it had her and Sonic in it… but there was one other person. Knuckles. He was smirking slightly for the camera with his arms folded over his chest. But his eyes were looking sideways at Amy and Sonic. 

Growing closer through the years 

**Moving on through the good times and the tears**

Amy stared at it for a long time, straining to remember the time it was taken. She didn't even know. Had Sonic always felt like this? Had she been so oblivious? Scrambling off her bed, she flung open her dresser drawer and pushed everything aside. An older photo or her and Sonic when they were much younger. Amy was standing beside her hero and staring up at him, all starry eyed. Sonic was looking at her nervously. The photo had been signed by Sonic. Before she knew him that well, Amy had tracked him down and begged him to get a picture with her. Then she wanted him to sign it, and he did before leaving in a hurry. 

Amy Rose dropped the photo on the floor and raced for her closet. She pushed away her clothes and found a small pink shoebox. She opened it and took out a few pictures. In the rare moment that Sonic would hold still long enough to be in a picture, Amy had saved up every one of them that had her somewhere in it as well. And she noticed something. In every picture of her and Sonic, she was either hanging off him or staring at him. Not once was he ever smiling. 

Under the pictures, Amy found a few faded pieces of paper. She looked at them. They had her own scrawled writing on them. Letters. She took the first one and read it silently. 

Ever on another thousand circles around the sun 

**When the two of us are one**

Dear Sonic the hedgehog 

You might not remember me but I remember you well. I'm Amy Rose! The one from the Little Planet that Metal Sonic captured. I wanted to thank you again for saving me! I bet you're wondering how I've been. I'm pretty good. I think I might move to Station Square pretty soon. How are you? Thanks for signing my picture. That was nice of you. I'm really glad I met you in person, Sonic. I'm your biggest fan! I hope that Metal Sonic will capture me again so you can come save me again! Heehee! Write back when you have time.

Love Amy Rose 

Amy flipped to the next one and read.

Dear Sonic 

It's me again. Amy. I wasn't sure… Maybe you didn't get my last letter. Or you could be really busy. As long as you're reading them I don't mind! I moved to Station Square just like I said. I'm going to read tarot cards. Can we be friends? Write back soon. I love you!

Love Amy Rose 

There were more.

Dear Sonnikku 

I wrote a song for you the other day! I named it after you because you're my sweetest passion! I'm so glad I've been able to see you more often now. You should move to Station Square! We could be best friends! Ow. My hand hurts already. Haha. Thanks for saving me AGAIN! Haha! I'm pretty good at getting in trouble don't you think? Bye-bye. 

Love Amy Rose

Amy turned to find the most recent one stuffed far at the very bottom of the box. She picked it up and unfolded it. It looked as though she had erased many things and wrote over them. 

Dear Sonnikku

Wow! The way you fought Shadow! It was very heroic! I always knew that no fake Sonic could beat the real one. But are you okay? You don't seem like yourself… Don't feel guilty Sonic! It's not like you at all. Why haven't you been talking to me lately? You bought a new house didn't you? Right here in Station Square. I phone you all the time but you never call back. I know where you live but I'm just so nervous about going there. You don't talk to me like you used to. Not at all. What's wrong? Please tell me! I'm a good listener! But guess what? I took your advice about getting to know Knuckles better! We're pretty good friends now. Thanks for that. But I want to be friends with YOU! You've never written back to any of my letters. Why? You must be reading them! Why are you ignoring me, Sonnikku. Please tell me why. I'll do anything for you. Please write back for once, okay? Good. Talk to you soon.

Amy

**And we live to keep the promise**

Now Amy knew… She wished she hadn't been so annoying for the whole time she knew him. Even now, she would settle for being friends. She didn't even have that. He avoided her, he never wrote back, and he probably only saved her because it was the only heroic thing to do. She felt tears stinging again as she folded the letter and put it back in the shoebox along with the others. 

~Amy knocked on the door to Sonic's house. The tension was growing. Would he be happy to see her? He had been so avoidant lately it was hard to be sure of anything. She was coming unannounced. It didn't matter. As long as he was home. The door opened and Sonic stood there. He looked surprised to see her, blinking against the sunlight.

'Amy? What are you doing here?' he asked. Amy smiled but it was only a half smile.

'I… came to see you.' She answered simply. He sighed and moved so she could come in. The house was a mess and it had a certain odour to it that Amy didn't like. She ignored all those things, however and turned to face him. 'What's been going on?' she asked. Sonic stepped away from her.

'Nothing!' he said a little too quickly. Amy sighed.

'Please Sonnikku… Tell me what's wrong! You've been so… strange lately.'

'No one else seems to think so' Sonic muttered.

'I think so!' Amy answered. 'You've been completely ignoring me for the longest time and I want to know why!' Sonic stared, obviously surprised by her harsh tone. But he recovered quickly. 

'Well… it's not really you… It's me… I don't hate you… I don't think. But…' and his voice trailed off. Amy kept staring at him. 'But you never give me any space, you know? You're always hanging off me and well… I just don't like you in that way… You're a great person and…' he looked up to see Amy with her face twisted in a way that made her look as though she were going to cry. 

'You don't love me?' she whispered. 'You don't even like me?' And she tore out of the house before Sonic could tell her what she didn't want to hear. She ran down the walk way across the street and towards the park. It was starting to rain. Amy didn't want to get wet. She started sobbing as she ducked into a phone booth. She slid to the bottom and buried her face in her hands. She needed somewhere to go… Someone to talk to. Only one person could possibly understand. Only one person would listen. She reached and picked up the phone, dialling the number and listening to it ring. 

'Hello?' came a voice after a moment.

'K-Knuckles?' Amy choked out. 'It's me' 

'What's wrong? Are you crying?' he asked. He was full on attention wise.

'Yes…' she whispered. 

'Where are you?'

'In the phone booth by the park'

'I'll be right there. Don't do anything.' And he hung up.~

Amy paced back and forth in her living room, unable to sit down. She thought it would be okay. She was wrong. It wasn't okay. Nothing could help. Amy felt a surge of anger and she directed it at the TV where it sat on the table. She charged for it, her hammer appearing as she went and she swung, knocking it to the floor and breaking the screen. Amy went to her room. She tore up every picture, poster, letter and drawing that she had of Sonic. She threw the pieces to the floor. Her room may as well have been a shrine to Sonic. She got to work, swinging her hammer at alarm clocks, dressers, merchandise. And she even ripped the Sonic wallpaper off the walls. Anger fuelled every action. She turned towards the door. A door that was painted blue. She gripped her hammer tightly and went for it. All at once, the door opened and Amy couldn't stop herself in time. 

She dropped the hammer, it fell and clanked at her feet before disappearing. Then she went to Knuckles' side. She had hit him in the head with more power than she'd ever thought she possessed. He groaned, holding the place. It wasn't bleeding, but Amy was sorry all the same. 

'Oh, Knuckles!' she cried. 'I'm so sorry! I- I…' He sat up slowly, wincing in pain as he did.

**We'll go on**

'What happened? What were you doing?' he demanded. He looked past her and through the open door. He could see the mess. He understood. Amy was afraid to touch him.

'I don't know what came over me…' she said feeling herself hurt all over again. 'I'm so sorry!' Knuckles stared at her and she crumbled to the floor, wailing and hugging herself. The ache in his head hurt, but it could have been so much worse. Amy had managed to control herself in time enough to stop most of the force of the blow. Yes. He could've been dead if she hadn't. His pain didn't matter, only hers. He gently picked her up so she was sitting upright. He held her tightly and she cried again apologizing.

**Ever on**

'Shhh…' Knuckles whispered, running his hand along her head and through her quills. 'It's alright' Amy shook her head against him.

'It's not' she protested. She moved one hand up to the wound and touched it with the greatest of care. She drew it back when he gritted his teeth. 'It's not!' she said again. 'This whole thing is my fault… I hate Sonic!' 

'Do you?' Knuckles asked. Amy shook her head again.

'No… no I don't. I- I love him! I can't help it… But… but…' she met his eyes. 'It hurts' Knuckles nodded. 

'Yes.' He answered. 'And I'll try to help it as much as I can' Amy sighed.

'You shouldn't' she whispered. 'You shouldn't go out of your way just because I've been rejected.'

'I want to, Amy' he said. 'I can never be happy if you aren't' Amy closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. Hearing the heartbeat against her ear. She wrapped her arms around his waist, still crying softly. But somehow, it felt a little bit better. Not too long ago, she thought Knuckles was cold and hardened from so much loneliness. She thought he was frightening. She shrank back when he was near. But now… when he was near, she felt safe and comforted. She felt… loved.

'I love you' the words just seemed to slip out of her mouth without realizing it. And if it hadn't been so quiet, Knuckles might not have heard. Was she telling the truth? Or maybe she was thinking about Sonic again. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was slow, peaceful. No. She was dreaming. Dreaming about that hedgehog no doubt. It hurt Knuckles like another blow to the head. But he didn't speak. Weather she loved him or not, he would be there for her. She had shown him what true friendship was.

Amy snuggled closer against him.

'I love you…' she murmured again. '…..Knuckles.' And her hand slid over his. Maybe things would get better… In time.   

**We'll go on…**      


End file.
